Old Picture
by chronossoul
Summary: Hanya sebuah random fanfiction yang menceritakan tentang kisah keluarga YunJaeMin (Family) dan sedikit (sekali) melibatkan HanChulKyu (Family). OneShoot. DB5K. GS!Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho. YunJae. GENDERSWITCH. By: wizardelf.


**Old Picture**

 **(** **A Shabby Paper** **)**

 **GS for Uke!**

 **Cast:**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Jung Changmin**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Tan Hankyung**

 **Tan Kyuhyun**

 ***Cerita ini sudah aku publish terlebih dahulu di akun wattpad ku. Aku memutuskan untuk mempublishnya kembali di ffn dengan menggunakan akun ffn sahabat ku Chronossoul***

Hujan...  
Lagi-lagi hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini hujan terus turun setiap harinya. Aku tidak membenci hujan, dulu aku justru sangat mencintai hujan. Tidak seperti saat ini, entah kenapa setiap hujan turun aku merasa kesedihan yang luar biasa hebat menyelimuti ku. Kesedihan itu perlahan-lahan memeluk ku dan menenggelamkan aku dalam kegelapannya. Kegelapan yang selalu membuat ku merasakan rasa bersalah, duka dan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Kegelapan yang membuat ku membenci diri ku sendiri. Kegelapan yang selalu membuat ku ingin memutar ulang kehidupan yang telah aku lewati. Kegelapan itu, juga selalu membawa sosok mereka dalam ingatan ku... Sosok yang selalu memenuhi hati ku dengan kebahagiaan, sosok yang aku letakkan di dasar lubuk hati ku, sosok yang sangat aku cintai, tapi sekarang mereka mungkin membenci ku. Sangat dan sangat membenci ku.

Jung Yunho, mantan suami ku.

Dan Jung Changmin putra semata wayang ku...

"Boo, kamu belum tidur?" Sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal mengintrupsi kegiatan ku yang sedang menyelesaikan laporan keuangan bulanan perusahaan tempat ku bekerja.

"Sebentar lagi aku tidur Yun, apa kamu terbangun lagi?" Ku alihkan perhatian ku dari layar laptop kepada sosok suami ku yang berjalan mendekat dan memeluk ku dari belakang. Posisi ku yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan membuat aku dapat merasakan bahwa posisi berpelukan kami ini agak kurang nyaman untuk dilakukan.

"Iya, aku terbangun untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam ini. Dan aku lihat istri ku tidak berada di tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada." Sambil melepaskan pelukannya, Yunho beranjak dan duduk di sebrang kursi meja makan dari tempat ku duduk.

"Maaf Yun, aku harus benar-benar menyelesaikan laporan ini besok. Jika tidak aku akan mendapat masalah besar di kantor." Jawab ku sambil meneruskan pekerjaan ku, aku tau Yunho menatap ku dalam diamnya. Tapi rasa egois ku begitu besar, aku tidak ingin siapapun mencampuri urusan pekerjaan ku. Termasuk suami ku sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu tidak memaksakan diri boo. Tidakkah akhir-akhir ini kamu merasa bahwa kamu sudah terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan mu dibandingkan dengan keluarga mu?" Seperti biasa, tegas dan dingin. Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut suami ku dengan mudahnya. Lagi-lagi aku arahkan pandangan mata ku padanya. Bisa ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang melihat ku dengan dinginnya.

"Apa maksud mu Jung Yunho?" Dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi aku balas perkataannya. Yunho hanya tersenyum sinis dan masih menatap ku.

"Kamu marah? Ah, aku rasa perkataan ku tepat mengenai sasaran bukan? Jung Jaejoong, bukan kah seharusnya kamu sa-ngat mengerti dengan maksud dari kalimat tanya ku?" Masih dengan sinisnya Yunho menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Jujur saja emosi ku mulai naik dan sulit untuk aku kendalikan. Aku tau akan seperti apa percakapan ini jika dilanjutkan dengan kondisi emosi ku dan Yunho saat ini. Yunho sepertinya juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang aku pikirkan. Dapat ku lihat suami ku Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafasnya. Seolah-olah ada beban berat tak kasat mata yang sedang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Jae ah, apa kamu tidak lelah dengan semua ini. Enam tahun usia pernikahan kita saat ini, tapi hampir setiap hari sejak dua tahun terkahir ini kita meributkan hal yang sama." Yunho mulai membuka ke dua matanya dan menatap ku serius.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu, jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur dari lubuk hati mu. Jung Jaejoong, apa yang lebih penting bagi mu saat ini? Aku, suami mu dan anak mu Jung Changmin, atau pekerjaan mu sebagai Head Accounting di perusahaan tempat mu bekerja?" Masih dengan keseriusannya Yunho menanyakan kalimat itu pada ku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan menanyakan hal seperti itu pada ku. Serendah itukah dia menilai ku? Seragu itukah dia menilai rasa ku padanya dan putra kami?

"Kamu sungguh-sungguh menanyakan hal sampah seperti itu pada ku?!" Aku yang sudah semakin diliputi oleh rasa emosi ku mulai berdiri dari posisi duduk ku dan meninggikan nada suara ku.

"Aku hanya ingin sebuah jawaban Jung Jaejoong. Pelankan suara mu! Aku tidak ingin Changmin terbangun dan mendengar pembicaraan sampah kedua orangtuanya." Baru kali ini aku melihat sosok Yunho yang seperti ini, sosok yang terlihat begitu tenang tapi menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam di matanya. Aku tidak suka melihat ini, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan Yun! Kamu egois! Aku tau kamu sangat ingin aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ku dan kembali menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa bukan?! Yang hanya mengurus semua keperluan sehari-hari mu dan Changmin! Aku juga ingin kehidupan normal ku Yun, kehidupan ku sebelum menikah dengan mu dan memiliki Changmin. Walaupun saat ini aku bekerja aku masih bisa memenuhi kewajiban ku sebagai seorang istri dan eomma untuk.."

BRAK!

Belum selesai aku mengeluarkan semua pendapat ku, Yunho sudah berdiri dan memukul meja makan yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya. Aku terdiam membeku, air mata yang sejak tadi aku tahan untuk keluar mulai menetes dalam diam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenali diri mu saat ini Jung, tidak bukan Jung lagi. Kamu yang sudah mulai merasa muak dengan kehidupan sebagai istri ku dan ibu dari putra ku, sudah tidak layak menggunakan nama Jung sebagai nama keluarga mu. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada mu Kim Jaejoong..." Dengan perlahan Yunho mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan aku sendirian di meja makan.

Aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan kalimat apapun, mulut ku tertutup rapat. Aku mulai terjatuh di lantai di tempat ku berdiri sejak tadi. Dapat ku dengar suara benturan antara lengan ku dan kursi yang ada di belakang ku. Aku tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit akibat benturan itu. Karena rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini di dada ku benar-benar menyakitkan dan melebihi rasa sakit apapun yang pernah aku rasakan.

"Eomma..." Suara pelan dan lembut yang sangat ku kenal terdengar di telinga ku. Ku arahkan pandangan ku pada sosok mungil yang saat ini berada di pintu masuk ruang makan rumah kami. Changmin, putra ku dan Yunho menatap ke arah ku dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Changmin ah, kamu terbangun sayang?" Dengan lembut Yunho mengangkat sosok Changmin dalam gendongannya.

"Appa, eomma menangis ya? Kenapa eomma menangis? Min sedih lihat eomma seperti itu..." Dengan nada sedihnya Changmin bertanya pada Yunho. Sosok Yunho yang memunggungi ku membuat wajah Changmin dapat dengan mudah melihat ke arah ku. Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan putra ku hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis semakin menjadi dalam diam ku.

"Tidak apa-apa Min, eomma mu hanya sedang pusing dengan masalah pekerjaannya. Ayo, Changmin harus lekas tidur kembali. Appa akan menemani Min tidur lagi malam ini." Bisa ku dengar suara Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Seakan tidak ada masalah apapun diantara kami.

"Tapi appa..."

"Ayo, appa juga sudah mengantuk. Lebih baik appa dan Min tidak mengganggu eomma yang sedang bekerja." Yunho terus mencoba menyakinkan Changmin untuk menuruti perintahnya.

"Itu baru anak appa! Hahaha Kali ini Min ingin appa bacakan apa untuk pengantar tidur mu?" Sepertinya Changmin mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan Yunho agar kembali tidur. Aku yang masih terduduk dan menunduk di lantai mulai mengangkat kepala ku ke arah mereka.

"Min mau cerita apa saja appa. Yang penting appa bobo sama Min lagi hehehe." Mata ku yang sedang tertuju ke arah mereka dapat melihat ekspresi tersenyum khas anak kecil Changmin dalam gendongan Yunho. Ekspresi yang sudah sangat jarang untuk ku lihat. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya aku melihat kebahagiaan seperti itu di wajah putra ku.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar tersadar. Aku sudah menjadi eomma yang sangat buruk untuk Changmin putra ku."

"Apa ini?!" Tanya ku pada sosok Yunho yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Tangan ku dengan ringan melempar sebuah map berisikan sebuah kertas ke arahnya yang tepat mengenai wajah Yunho.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kamu sebodoh ini hingga tidak mampu membaca isi dari map ini." Jawab Yunho dengan dingin kepada ku.

"Yak! JUNG YUNHO! Kamu mau mempermainkan ku?! Aku tau isi dari map itu adalah surat perceraian yang kamu tujukan untuk ku. Yang aku ingin tanyakan sebenarnya apa kamu benar-benar serius ingin melakukan ini?! Kamu benar-benar ingin kita berpisah seperti ini?" Aku yang mulai tersulut emosi dengan sikap Yunho mulai mengeluarkan semua amarah ku padanya.

Yunho langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah ku. Yunho berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapan ku. Matanya yang memandang ke arah ku seakan menantang dan meremehkan harga diri ku.

"Apa selama ini aku pernah bermain-main dengan hal yang aku putuskan untuk ku lakukan Kim Jaejoong?" Dengan senyum sinisnya Yunho mengakhiri kalimat tanyanya.

"Baik jika ini yang kamu inginkan Jung Yunho, aku akan mewujudkan keinginan mu itu!." Dengan penuh emosi aku ambil map yang baru saja aku lempar dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya. Aku ambil sebuah pulpen yang ada di atas meja kerja Yunho. Tanpa berpikir panjang dan penuh keyakinan aku bubuhi kertas itu dengan tandatangan ku sebagai persetujuan untuk perceraian pernikahan kami atas nama ku. Di sebelah tandatangan ku dapat ku lihat tandatangan Yunho yang sudah tertulis di kertas itu.

Aku yang merasa puas dengan penuh percaya diri langsung menyerahkan kertas perceraian itu kepada Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Yunho menatap kertas itu dingin dan beralih menatap ku.

"Kamu tau Kim Jaejoong, satu hal yang aku sesali seumur hidup ku hingga saat ini adalah 'rasa cinta ku untuk mu'. Semoga setelah ini kamu bisa hidup bahagia dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih memahami kamu melebihi diri ku. Untuk sementara Changmin akan aku bawa untuk tinggal bersama ku. Mengenai hak asuh, pengacara ku yang akan mengurusnya di pengadilan. Lebih baik kamu tidak usah membuang uang dan waktu mu yang sangat berharga itu di pengadilan, karena kamu pasti sudah sangat mengetahuinya bukan? Siapapun tidak akan pernah menang melawan ku Kim Jaejoong. Hak asuh Changmin bisa ku pastikan akan jatuh ke tangan ku." Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya Yunho memasukkan kertas perceraian itu kembali ke dalam mapnya. Kemudian Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan langkah yang pasti dan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah ku Yunho berjalan ke luar dari ruang kerjanya. Aku dapat mendengar langkah kakinya yang berjalan ke arah kamar Changmin. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara tangis Changmin.

"Appa... Kita mau kemana? Hikshiks Eomma mana? Kenapa eomma tidak ikut appa?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Changmin yang bisa ku dengar keluar dari mulut Yunho. Semakin lama suara tangis Changmin semakin memudar. Hingga suara pintu depan yang di buka dan di tutup dengan sangat kencang dengan penuh amarah terdengar menggema di dalam rumah ini. Setelah itu keadaan benar-benar menjadi sunyi. Hanya ada aku di dalam rumah itu. Awalnya aku merasa menang karena bisa meninggikan diri ku di hadapan Yunho. Tapi, setelah aku sadar bahwa aku telah kehilangan mereka. Air mata ku langsung keluar tanpa bisa aku kendalikan. Isak tangis ku terdengar begitu kencang memenuhi suasana sunyi rumah kami... Rumah yang kini aku tempati seorang diri.

"Saat itu, adalah saat terakhir aku dapat mendengar suara anak ku Jung Changmin. Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak pernah berjumpa lagi dengan mereka berdua. Semenjak resmi bercerai dengan Yunho, aku berusaha melanjutkan kehidupan ku seperti biasanya. Yunho benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Hak asuh Changmin jatuh ke tangannya. Keluarga Yunho menuntut agar aku tidak berhak sama sekali berjumpa dengan Changmin. Semenjak itu aku merasa kehidupan ku benar-benar hancur. Pengadilan mengabulkan tuntutan keluarga Yunho.

Dua tahun semenjak perceraian ku, aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ku. Perusahaan meminta ku untuk berhenti secara suka rela, mereka menilai kinerja ku menurun drastis. Aku bukan lagi sosok Jaejoong yang bisa dibanggakan. Orang-orang menilai, aku mengalami gangguan depresi karena kegagalan rumah tangga ku.

Hidup ku berjalan tak tentu arah setelah itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa mengingat hal apa saja yang aku lalui setelahnya. Setahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun. Aku benar-benar lelah, kemanapun aku pergi bayang-bayang Yunho dan Changmin terus mengikuti ku. Setelah melakukan pertimbangan yang cukup lama, dokter yang biasa merawat ku memutuskan untuk merawat ku di Rumah Sakit khusus atas persetujuan keluarga ku.

Hari-hari ku di dalam kamar putih bersih itu tidak membuat ku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar seorang diri di dalam sana. Terkadang aku berjalan ke luar dari kamar, tapi yang aku dapati hanya pemandangan hijau seadanya di halaman Rumah Sakit itu. Jika aku berada terlalu lama di luar orang-orang berpakaian perawat itu akan memaksa ku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar putih ku. Aku selalu memberontak, aku hanya ingin menunggu di luar lebih lama. Siapa tau Yunho dan Changmin akan datang mengunjungi ku kan. Atau bahkan Yunho akan mengajak aku pulang bersamanya. Siapa tau Yunho akan memaafkan aku. Siapa tau aku bisa mengulang lagi semuanya dari awal.

Semakin lama aku merasa semakin lelah. Sekarang aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu ku di atas kursi roda. Terkadang aku membayangkan seandainya Changmin berada di sisi ku saat ini. Pasti dia akan sangat senang dan akan mengajak ku bermain menggunakan kursi roda ini. Tapi kenyataannya Changmin tidak pernah datang...

"Jae ah, lihat! Ini foto Changmin saat dia lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atasnya kemarin. Hari ini aku dengar dia akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana." Kakak perempuan ku satu-satunya selalu datang menceritakan perkembangan Changmin pada ku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya datar. Dapat aku lihat air mata yang menetes di wajahnya yang cantik.

'Eonni jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa. Dengan foto ini saja aku tau, Changmin ku sudah menjadi namja yang sangat tampan. Dia sangat mirip seperti appa nya.' ingin sekali aku bisa mengatakan kalimat itu pada eonni ku. Ingin sekali aku bisa mengeluarkan isi hati dan pikiran ku yang sebenarnya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah bisa berbicara lagi pada siapa pun. Aku terjebak dalam diri ku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh ku. Aku lelah, aku benar-benar lelah. Eonni maafkan aku. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya...

Hingga suatu hari, sore hari yang di selimuti oleh hujan yang sangat lebat itu. Aku benar-benar terbebas dari jebakan dalam tubuh ku sendiri. Aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Hanya saja sekarang aku dipindahkan ke tempat yang tidak begitu asing bagi ku. Dulu aku sering datang ke sini untuk mengunjungi kakek bersama dengan Yunho.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Setelah empat belas tahun perceraian ku dengan Yunho, aku bisa kembali menjadi diri ku sendiri. Eonni ku sangat baik. Dia menata tempat ku dengan sangat rapih dan elegan. Aku begitu menyukai tempat baru ku ini.

Seperti kemarin, hujan terus saja turun dengan derasnya. Ah aku benar-benar merasa suram di saat seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya akan menunggu sampai hujan berhenti dengan sendirinya sambil memainkan bunga mawar putih yang eonni selalu bawakan untuk ku.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun ku. Usia ku genap menjadi empat puluh dua tahun. Aku sudah cukup tua rupanya. Tapi aku masih tetap cantik, lihat saja wajah ku tidak jauh berbeda dari foto yang di pasang oleh eonni ini. Foto ini adalah foto pernikahan ku dengan Yunho saat itu. Berarti umur foto ini sudah dua puluh tahun, dan ajaibnya wajah ku sama sekali tidak berubah. Jika Yunho mengetahui hal ini dia pasti akan sangat kaget, dan apa Changmin akan mengenali ku? Dua pasti tidak menyangka eommanya masih secantik ini hehehe.

Karena terlalu larut dengan pikiran ku, aku tidak sadar eonni berjalan mendekat ke arah ku.

"Jae ah, selamat ulang tahun. Hari ini aku menepati janji ku pada mu. Aku membawa mereka ke sini." Mendengar ucapan eonni aku langsung terbangun dari posisi duduk ku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku berjalan mendekat ke dua sosok yang berada di belakang Heechul eonni. Sosok yang sangat aku rindukan. Sosok yang selama ini sangat ingin aku temui namun aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui mereka.

"Boo... Aku datang, aku datang bersama dengan Changmin putra kita. Kamu lihat dia sudah sebesar ini. Saat ini Changmin kita sudah memasuki bangku kuliah. Dia sangat pintar, dan dia sangat tampan kan. Bagaimana menurut mu? Tidakkah kamu merasa Changmin kita begitu tampan?" Suara ini suara yang sangat aku kenal. Yunho ku berbicara pada ku lagi, dia bahkan memanggil ku Boo. Panggilan sayang yang selalu di ucapkannya pada ku. Dengan bahagia ku raih Yunho yang berdiri di hadapan ku dengan kedua tangan ku. Akhirnya aku bisa memeluknya lagi. Memeluk namja yang sangat aku cintai. Namja yang pernah menjadi suami ku...

'Iya Yun, Changmin kita sangat tampan sama seperti diri mu. Lihat betapa gagahnya dia.' aku menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan begitu bahagia, tapi entah kenapa Yunho justru jatuh terduduk di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan panik aku ikut terduduk di hadapan Yunho. Aku berusaha menyamakan posisi ku saat ini dengannya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

'Yunho angkat wajah mu. Kenapa kamu menangis? Hei, jangan seperti ini Yun. Kamu membuat ku merasa sedih.' ucap ku lirih sambil membelai pipi Yunho. Yunho ku sudah berubah, dapat ku lihat perlahan tapi pasti usia telah menutupi ketampanannya.

"Appa, bangunlah. Eomma pasti tidak akan suka jika melihat appa seperti ini." Suara parau Changmin menyadarkan aku dan Yunho, perlahan Yunho mulai berdiri di bantu oleh Changmin. Kini aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas betapa tampannya putra ku. Dia tumbuh begitu gagah, tingginya bahkan sudah hampir melebihi Yunho. Changmin ku sebentar lagi akan menjadi lelaki dewasa yang sempurna. Dia benar-benar mewarisi kharisma keluarga Jung.

Aku rasakan tatapan Changmin mengarah lurus ke arah ku. Changmin mulai berjalan mendekat dan melewati ku. Dia berhenti tepat di depan lemari kaca di belakang ku. Di sana Changmin membelai tempat ku. Mata nya menatap foto ku dengan begitu sedih dan terluka...

"Eomma, Min merindukan eomma. Eomma, Min tidak pernah membenci eomma. Eomma, Min sangat menyayangi eomma... Hikshiks, Eomma berbahagialah dan pergi dengan tenang. Min akan menjaga Appa di sini."

Tes, tes, tes...

Benar, Changmin benar. Aku sudah seharusnya tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Suara air hujan yang terdengar semakin deras di luar sana berbanding lurus dengan air mata ku yang mengalir dari ke dua mata ku. Aku pandangi sosok Changmin yang memunggungi ku, putra ku sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Dengan lembut dan perlahan ku peluk sosoknya dari belakang. Suara tangis Changmin semakin keras saat aku memeluknya, Yunho yang menyadari betapa terpukulnya putra kami berjalan mendekat ke arah ku dan Changmin. Dengan air mata yang juga mengalir dari matanya, Yunho merangkul Changmin dari belakang. Aku langsung mencoba memeluk keduanya. Saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia. Rasa yang membelenggu ku telah lepas dengan sempurna. Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan menjauh dari keduanya. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh aku bisa melihat sosok Yunho, Changmin dan eonni ku sedang melihat foto ku. Foto yang dipajang di samping guci abu ku.

Yunho, aku pergi...

Min putra ku, eomma pergi...

Eonni, terimakasih sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang...

-End-

"Aku akan memindahkan abu Jaejoong ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir keluarga Jung noona." Dengan yakin Yunho berbicara kepada Heechul, kakak dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ne, aku mengerti Yunho." Perlahan-lahan Heechul mengangkat guci abu adiknya, Kim Jaejoong dan memberikannya kepada Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Changmin mengambil guci abu ibunya. Matanya sesekali masih meneteskan air mata. Tapi sangat jelas terlihat, lelaki muda itu mencoba untuk bersikap tegar.

Yunho memandangi putra dan guci abu mantan istrinya dengan pandangan sayu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka pernikahan dan jalan hidup keluarganya akan seperti ini. Perasaan bersalah terus menusuk hatinya. Seandainya dia tidak begitu gegabah, seandainya dia tidak begitu keras kepala. Dia sangat ingin kembali hidup bersama dengan Jaejoongnya, wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah menyandang gelar sebagai Nyonya Jung Yunho.

Setelah bercerai dengan Jaejoong, Yunho begitu marah. Dia tidak pernah lagi mau mendengar hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan Jaejoong. Di tambah dengan desakan keluarganya, Yunho memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong sebagai masa lalunya. Belasan tahun sudah berlalu, Yunho hanya fokus dalam mendidik Changmin dan merintis bisnisnya yang semakin berkembang dan maju pesat. Walaupun Yunho terlihat begitu sempurna dari luar, sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia selalu mencari sosok yang selama ini di rindukannya. Sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok wanita yang merupakan ibu dari putranya Jung Changmin. Pencarian Yunho akhirnya menemukan titik terang setelah Yunho berhasil menemukan Kim Heechul, kakak kandung dari Kim Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Heechul yang dengan sengaja datang menemui Yunho. Sebagai kakak satu-satunya Kim Jaejoong, Heechul benar-benar merasa iba pada adiknya itu. Setelah bercerai, Jaejoong hidup seperti orang yang sakit jiwa. Terkadang dia tertawa sendiri, menangia sendiri dan melakukan hal aneh lainnya. Keluarga Kim sangat malu dengan hal ini, dengan berat hati mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong di Korea dan pergi ke Jepang. Hanya Heechul yang bertahan merawat Jaejoong. Dengan bantuan suaminya Tan Hankyung, Heechul menghapus semua data pribadi tentang Jaejoong. Itulah alasan mengapa Yunho tidak pernah berhasil menemukan Jaejoong.

"Yunho, ini. Ambillah ini. Bawalah foto Jaejoong ini. Aku yakin, dalam tidur tenangnya Jae ingin kamu melihat dan memiliki ini." Dengan air mata yang sedikit menetes dari kedua matanya Heechul memberikan satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa dari adiknya kepada Yunho. Yunho mengambil foto Jaejongnya itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah-olah foto itu akan hancur jika dia salah sedikit memegangnya.

"Bukalah bingkainya, di baliknya ada pesan untuk mu dan Changmin. Baiklah, tugas ku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke Cina. Changmin ah, kapan-kapan main ke tempat imo ya. Saudara mu Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat senang mendapatkan teman baru seusianya." Sambil mengelus kepala Changmin dengan sayang, Heechul berpamitan pada Yunho dan Changmin. Sekilas Changmin bisa melihat kesamaan antara eomma dan imonya, mereka sama-sama tersenyum dengan sangat cantik dan menenangkan jiwanya. Changmin sangat merindukan eommanya. Changmin pun memeluk guci abu eommanya semakin erat.

 _Dear Jung Yunho suami ku dan Changmin Putra ku,_

 _Maafkan aku... Hari ini aku sadar, aku benar-benat telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Aku mohon jangan membenci ku. Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kalian berdua..._

 _Aku mohon jangan pergi, kembalilah..._

 _Jung Jaejoong_

* * *

Huaaaa apa ini? Kenapa jadi sad ending dan agak horor?

Maaf kan aku semua, aku sedang terbawa suasana kelabu hati ku. Dan sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membaca komik bertema hantu akhir-akhir ini. Hehehe

Oke, untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca kisah ini aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Aku harap kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk review atau fav ff ini.

Terimakasih

Hana

Akun wattpad: wizardelf


End file.
